Take It Like A Man
by believeinthereigns
Summary: ok i really can't think of a good summary so here's some roman/brad maddox slash for ya enjoy the ride
1. Chapter 1

**_January 21st, 2013 _**

* * *

"Take this beating like a man, Brad. Come on, you wanted an experience!" Paul said with a smirk plastered on his face. Brad was being surrounded by The Shied in a dark, desolate area.

Brad thought Paul just wanted to discuss the fact that he wasn't needed anymore, but instead Paul betrayed him and brought him here to get ganged up on by these three men that he only knew because he's had a match with Seth Rollins before. The other two just creeped him out to no end, and it wasn't helping that the guy behind him was pressing up extremely close behind him, and he could feel his breath tickling the hairs on the back of his neck. The bad thing about this situation? He was getting turned on by it.

"W-Well, just... Just tell Punk I'm sorry, and I'll just go, alright?" Brad said, clenching his eyes shut and taking in a sharp breath when he felt Dean start to lightly caress his hips. The tight skinny jeans he was wearing was starting to become uncomfortable because he was pitching a tent. Paul laughed and cupped his face, pressing his forehead against Brad's. "I want you to chalk this up as a learning experience. Have fun." Paul said, smiling and turning around on his heel, walking away from the scene.

Brad's eyes widened. He couldn't be left here alone with these guys. They'd beat him senseless, or maybe they have other plans... "Paul, wait! Please!" Brad said, mumbling the last part before looking over to his right at Seth. Seth smiled evilly and Dean wrapped his arm tightly around his neck, putting him in a sleeperhold. Brad began to scream for help and struggle in his grip, but then Roman kicked him in the gut, knocking the air straight out of Brad. Brad whimpered and felt himself starting to drift off. His knees buckled underneath him and he nearly fell, but Dean slipped his arms underneath his legs before he collapsed and released his sleeperhold on him. Brad felt the air in his lung come rushing back in. He decided it wouldn't be good to try and fight them back because after all, it is 3 against 1. And he would never be able to lay these guys down.

"P-Please, don't hurt me... I'll do anything." Brad said, resting his head against Dean's shoulder. Dean frowned and started to walk through the pitch-black corridor with Seth and Roman. "I think we might have scared him a little bit too much, man." Roman whispered to Seth, feeling genuinely terrible for making him feel like they were going to use him as a punching bag when that wasn't what they intended to do at all. They asked Paul to get him and talk to him so they would have a chance to make him feel good. They never intended to scare or hurt him, they just want to show him what being taken care of feels like. "Where are you taking me? Are you holding me hostage or something? Is this some type of sick joke?" Brad asked, curling up into a ball in Dean's arms. He felt secure in his arms, as odd as it may sound. "Ssh. We're not going to harm you in any way, okay? No, we're not holding you hostage, and you'll see soon. You'll love it." Dean said, looking down at the man he's carrying. He smiled once he felt him slowly start to relax at his words. They stepped outside and made their way to the deserted parking lot where their Range Rover awaits them. The perks of being some of the top dogs on the roster.

Once they finally got there, Seth opened the backseat door for Dean, and Dean laid Brad down, noticing that he fell asleep on their way to the car. "Okay, who calls shotgun?" Dean asked, placing his hands on his hips. Seth and Roman looked at each other, then looked back at Dean and shrugged. "I don't mind sitting in the back with Brad." Roman said, making his way into the backseat with Brad before sitting on the passenger side and carefully placing Brad's head in his lap. Seth got in and sat on the driver's side. Dean got in the passengers seat, told the driver where they were heading to, and they were off.

* * *

About 15 minutes later, they were halfway to the hotel when Seth finally broke the silence.

"So, what are we going to do with him?" He asked, looking over at Roman who was idly playing with Brad's hair and staring out the window as it began to rain. Dean looked back at the sound asleep Brad and smiled. "I dunno honestly. When he wakes up we can let him get more comfortable around us. We could order something to eat and just... Chill out." Dean said, turning around and looking back at the highway in front of him. "You guys can pamper him. I have a uh... Little problem to solve." He added, shifting uncomfortably in his seat while placing his hands over his crotch. Roman quietly chuckled and smirked to himself. "Let Seth handle that. I'll take care of Brad. Just keep quiet, we don't need the maid coming up and asking us is everything okay while you two are being loud as fuck in the shower." Roman said, remembering the time they were going at in the hotel's shower while he was trying to tell them to shut the hell up, but they didn't know that the maid was on their floor checking up on everyone making sure they had everything they need. It was pretty awkward having to make up an excuse of why there was so much noise, because telling her that your two best friends were in the shower fucking their brains out, she probably would've got turned on by it. Who knows anymore. Seth blushed and looked down, staying quiet. Dean just smirked and kept his mouth shut for the rest of the ride.


	2. Chapter 2

_***BEWARE: EXTREMELY CHEESY CHAPTER THAT I REALLY REGRET WRITING AHEAD***_

* * *

Brad was slowly starting to wake up. He slowly peeled open his eyes and he noticed he wasn't at his hotel room drinking his sorrows away. He propped himself up on his elbows and rubbed his eyes. He lifted up the covers and saw that he was completely stripped down to his boxers, and that he was in the most comfortable bed he's ever laid in his entire life. He also noticed he had a terrible headache. He groaned quietly and completely covered himself with the covers, shielding him from the light emitting from the TV that was showing From Dusk Till Dawn.

"... Seth?" He called out.

"He's busy with Dean." Roman replied as soon as he walked back into the room with 4 shot glasses and a bottle of La Prima. Brad's eyes widened as his body tensed up. Roman noticed this and frowned. He walked over to right side of the bed and sat the glasses and bottle on the nightstand.

"I know you don't know me all too well, but you don't have to be scared of me. I'm not going to hurt you or anything, and I'm sure as hell not going to do anything against your will. My name's Roman, and Dean, Seth and I are going to make you feel good." He said, smiling softly. Brad slowly peaked his head out of the sheets and looked up at Roman who's face was about 2 inches away from his. His hair was no longer wet like it was earlier, it was completely dry, and it was thick and wavy. He honestly wanted to run his fingers through it and kiss those plump lips of his. He was out of his wrestling gear also. All he had on was a pair of dark blue tight fitting jeans and it turned him on a little bit too much. Brad got so into checking him out that he hadn't noticed that he was trying to get his attention. He blinked a few times and shook his head.

"I'm sorry, I just got... Um..." Brad looked away and blushed, not being able to find the words he was looking for. Roman chuckled and leaned up, placing his hands on his hips.

"I'm guessing the view was a bit distracting?" He said, smirking slightly. Brad couldn't help but to chuckle at his attempt of being sexy. Well, he didn't have to attempt. Out of the blue, he found himself laughing uncontrollably because Roman was tickling him.

"Roman! Oh god, stop!" He yelped, trying to swat his hands away.

"Alright alright! Fine." Roman pulled his hands away and laid down on his back next to him. Brad smirked and rolled on top of him.

"My turn." He said before tickling him. Roman started laughing and tried pushing him off, but surprisingly Brad had a strong hold on him, so he just gave up and let him have his fun. Brad straddled his waist but then he felt their cocks rub up against each other and he let out a low moan. He immediately stopped.

"I'm sorry, I-I didn't mean to do that." Brad said, about to climb off of him but he grabbed his hips and kept him there.

"Don't move... Actually, do what you just did again. It felt so good." Roman said, licking his lips and looking up at him with lust filled eyes. Brad blushed a bit and nodded, slowly thrusting his hips upwards causing that same feeling to go rushing through their bodies. They were both rock hard by now. Brad just couldn't resist anymore. He leaned down and slammed his lips against Roman's. His lips were so soft, they felt like heaven. Brad would never get sick of kissing him. Roman let his eyes slip shut as he kissed Brad back, thrusting his tongue between his lips, asking for permission to invade his mouth. Brad gladly accepted and parted his lips as their tongues moved in unison with each others. Brad started grinding his hips against Roman's again and the moans eliciting from the younger man was addicting. After a little Brad pulled away and tucked a loose strand of hair behind his ear.

"You taste good." Roman said, chuckling quietly. Brad smiled and sat up.

"You taste even better." Brad replied, resting his forehead against his. Roman wrapped his arms around his waist and rubbed his lower back.

"I don't mean to sound creepy, but I've been watching you, Brad." He said, moving his hands down to his perfect round ass and squeezing it gently. Brad gasped and closed his eyes.

"How have you been watching me, hmm?" He asked, craning his head down and nuzzling his neck.

"Since I've gotten here. I love your little smile, I love your voice, I love your hair, I just... I love every single thing about you. I always tried to come up and talk to you but I never had the balls to. So here I am, pouring out my heart to you." Roman sighed and rested his chin on his shoulder. The smile that broke out on Brad's face was so big it made his cheeks hurt. He looked up at him and placed a hand on his cheek.

"I'm already falling in love with you, and we just met." Brad said with a chuckle. Roman smiled back at him and leaned into his touch. He took his hand off of his cheek and kissed the back of it.

"The things I want to do to you right now..." Roman growled, kissing his way up Brad's arm and to his lips. Brad moaned quietly and quickly pulled away before they do end up fucking around.

"I'd love that. But... I'm not too keen on getting walked in on by Seth and that other guy." Brad said. And right on cue, Dean and Seth walked out of the bathroom with nothing but towels wrapped around their waist.

"I see you boys got to know each other better." Dean said, smirking. He wrapped an arm around Seth's waist and pulled him close. Seth was still panting from their incident in the bathroom. Brad blushed once he remembered that he was still straddling Roman. He crawled off of his lap and hid himself underneath the covers once again. Roman looked down at the man that he would soon call his lover and sighed happily.

"I'm going to doze off for tonight." Roman said, slipping underneath the covers with Brad.

"Alright, man. Night." Dean said, heading out of the room down the hall to the spare hotel room he and Seth rented just for themselves that night.

"I thought you were going to drink with them?" Brad whispered. Roman shrugged and gripped his waist, yanking him closer to his body. Brad silently yelped and eased his leg on top of his. He wrapped his arms around his neck and pulled him down into a kiss. Roman wishes that he could just stop time and kiss him forever. He felt at ease, like nothing and nobody could ruin the mood he was in. He tangled his fingers into Brad's short hair and pressed his naked chest up against his. Brad moaned into the kiss, but pulled away before it got too heated between them. He knew he was falling for Roman, but he just couldn't bring himself to completely trust him. He wanted to take care of this man, he wanted to give him the world, but there was something nagging at him that maybe he isn't who he think he is. But then again, he just met him, so they both have a long way to go. Roman saw the somber look in his eyes and felt like he caused that.

"What's wrong? Don't tell me it's nothing because I can see that there's something bothering you." Roman said, resting his forehead against his. Brad sighed and shook his head.

"I'm just thinking hard, that's all." He replied, closing his eyes and leaning closer, loving the way their bodies molded together.

"You don't think I'm rushing into this, do you?" Roman asked, kissing his chin. Brad shook his head once again.

"No, not at all. I must admit, this is a lot to soak in, because this is a first for me. I've never been with a man before, so this is new to me. But like I said earlier, I already feel myself falling for you, and I don't think I'm going to be getting up anytime soon." He said, running his fingers through Roman's hair. "So I don't care what gender you are, or if we just met today, I'm developing feelings for you and there's no doubt about that." He added, smiling softly. Roman returned the smile and sighed, his breath tickling the slight stubble on Brad's face.

"You don't know how happy that made me. You don't have to say it back right now, but I love you, Brad." He said, punctuating his declaration of love with a kiss. Brad smiled against his lips and tugged at his hair gently, kissing him back. Roman quickly pulled away and pulled his hands of of his hair. "Don't do that, that turns me on... " He said, chuckling slightly.

"Whoops, sorry." He replied with a mischievous smirk, laying his head on his chest. "You should get some sleep. You guys have a long day ahead of you tomorrow, and I don't want to keep you up." Brad said, sadness lacing his tone. Roman slowly looked down at him and lazily played with his hair.

"You'll get your push soon..." He mumbled.

"Yeah, but when? I've been working my ass off, and I get sent up to the main roster because I was paid to stop Ryback from winning the title." Brad said, tears clouding his eyes. "I did not expect my first match on RAW to be humiliating. They made me go out there and look weak, like I had no skill, like I was useless and just another jobber. And to make it even worse, my mom, dad, and little sister came out to see me wrestle that night. My sister called me before my match and told me that she was excited to see her brother finally get his big break. Then I go out there and fucking lose. She called after the match and said "Even though you didn't win your match, you're still a champ in my book." and that's when I lost it and broke down in the locker room. My worst fear is failing, and that's exactly what I did. I failed. All my hard work went to waste. I let down everyone I love..." He added, tears flowing freely down his face. He didn't care if Roman saw him crying, or if he even cared. He just needed to get that off his chest.

"Hey, Brad. Brad, look at me right now." Roman said, tilting his chin up with his index finger. As soon as Brad locked eyes with Roman, he let out a pained sob and broke down in front of him. Roman's eyes widened. He honestly never knew what to do when someone cried, so he wrapped his arms around him and engulfed him in a hug. "Um... Uh, don't cry... I don't want to see you cry. Your time will come soon enough, it's just not now. Obstacles are going to get thrown in your way, but you can overcome those obstacles. Nothing's impossible..." He trailed off, not knowing what else to say. Brad felt his heart clench when Roman tried his best to cheer him up. "You're not a failure. People don't always succeed, but they don't give up. They try again until they finally accomplish what they want. So pinky promise me no matter what happens, you won't give up." He replied, sticking his pinky out. Brad's frown slowly turned into a grin as he wrapped his pinky around Roman's. "Pinky promise..." He said, squeezing his pinky gently. Roman smiled and took both of his hands and kissed the back of them. Then he started trailing feather light kisses up his left arm, all the way to his cheek. He then kissed his forehead, chin, nose, then placed a quick kiss on his lips. Brad felt himself quickly dozing off to the way Roman was treating him like he was a prized possession and he would guard him for the rest of his life. He felt loved, a feeling he hasn't felt in a while and he loved it. He loved all of it.

"Goodnight, Brad." Roman mumbled, slipping his leg between Brad's and resting his head on the pillow and falling asleep. Brad sighed happily and rested his forehead on his shoulder before finally falling into a deep sleep himself.

* * *

God damn, how come this one came out so creepy? "I've been watching you, Brad" DAMNIT JEZ WHAT WAS GOING THROUGH YOUR HEAD WHEN YOU WROTE THIS LAST MONTH?

Welp, here's this chapter for you guys! I'll have the 3rd one up immediately after I post this one. And I'm still working on the Ambreigns, which includes a lot of cuddly dorky Ambrose (i know y'all used to Ambrose being a dick in most fanfictions so I decided to change that) so yea let me quit my rambling and post this shit. Hope you enjoyed!


	3. Chapter 3

**_January 22nd_**

* * *

Brad woke up in a cold sweat that next morning. He didn't remember shit that happened last night, so when he saw that he was in the arms of a sound asleep Roman Reigns, he let out a terrified scream that made Roman yelp himself and tumble out the bed.

"What the fuck?!" Roman exclaimed, pinching the bridge of his nose. Brad hopped out of bed and started frantically searching for his clothes.

"We didn't do anything last night, right?" Brad asked, kneeling down on the floor and looking underneath the bed for something he could cover himself up with. Being in nothing but his boxers in front of this man he really didn't know made him feel exposed and uncomfortable.

"You really don't remember anything that happened last night?" Roman sounded hurt, and that made Brad look over at him from across the bed.

"No, sorry I don't. Now could you please tell me what happened?" Roman sighed and ran his fingers through his hair. He wasn't expecting Brad to forget everything that happened, especially the part where he broke down and basically tell him his life story, and that made his heart clench.

"Well," Roman began, climbing back onto the bed. Brad kept his eyes on him to show he was listening. "Long story short, you woke up not knowing where you were, I came back from the mini bar and told you that you were in our hotel room and blah blah blah, then we hung out for a little while and chatted, then you got upset and told me what's been bothering you for a little while and you cried and I calmed yiu down then we fell asleep." Roman left out the most important parts, but he didn't know how Brad would react to that so he just skipped those parts.

"I cried? God, I'm sorry you had to see me like that." Brad muttered the last part, looking down at the floor. Roman smiled sadly and shrugged.

"It's no big deal. You needed to get that shit off your chest. It's not good to bottle your emotions up like that." Brad nodded in agreement and stayed quiet. Roman bit his lip, debating on whether he should tell him the rest of what happened. "What's the worst that could happen?" Roman thought.

"There's something I'm leaving out though..."

"Oh my god, we had sex didn't we?"

"No!" Roman yelled, which scared Brad. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to yell. But no, we didn't have sex. We uh... Made out and touched each other." Roman said, scratching the back of his neck awkwardly.

"And just how exactly did we touch each other?"

"I... I don't know how to explain... It wasn't exactly 'touching' because we still had our underwear on but um... I just can't say it." Brad made a face of disgust, and Roman immediately regretted even mentioning that.

"I gotta get out of here." Brad said to himself. "Where are my clothes?" He asked. Roman pointed to the neatly folded clothes that laid on top of the dresser. Brad stood up and walked over to the dresser and grabbed his pants, quickly shoving his legs into them and pulling them up.

"Brad... Please don't leave." Roman begged.

"No. Roman. This isn't me. This isn't what I do. I don't go around sleeping with my co-workers. And on top of that, I barely know you and you barely know me! I have to go." Brad slipped on his plaid shirt and slung his vest over his shoulder.

"Brad, please..." Was the last thing Roman said before Brad opened the door and walked out on him.

"How could he not remember any of that?" Roman asked himself. Everything they did, he felt something and Brad damn well knew he did too. He'll remember eventually, Roman would just have to wait.

* * *

**_July 15th_**

Brad hasn't spoken to Roman since January. He remembered every little detail of what happened that night, and he couldn't bring himself to the fact that he told Roman he was falling in love with him.

_"I'm already falling in love with you, and we just met."_

Brad brushed the incident off for a little while, but around last month he started to watch The Shield's matches and he couldn't keep his eyes off of Roman. He hasn't even been in the business as long as he has, and he's already a pro. He'd hate to piss him off though, because as seen in some of their matches he tends to get lippy with the referee. But doesn't everyone once in their wrestling career?

His thoughts were interrupted by Vickie telling him it's time for her job evaluation.

"Alright, I'm coming." Brad said, before fixing his blazer and following her out to the ring.

* * *

Roman grieved over Brad for about a month. Every time he would see him around, he felt like crawling into a hole and staying there until he shriveled up and died. Dean then put some sense into his head, saying that he was "acting like a teenage girl who just got her heart broken by a guy she already knew he was cheating on her" and that he needed to man the fuck up and get over him, because Brad didn't want him. Even though that hurt, Roman needed to hear that. He vowed to not get involved with any of his co-workers again, cause it seems like it doesn't work out well for him. It just left him with a broken heart and that's about it.

Even outside of work he avoided relationships or even sleeping with some random chick at the bars Dean dragged he and Seth to. Of course he was the only one in the trio that didn't drink himself to the point where he started yelling at people for no reason or get so drunk that he didn't even know where he was. Even though Roman was extremely embarrassed that he was the one that had to drag them back to whatever hotel they were staying at that night, they always laughed about it the next day and he was glad he had friends like them.

"FUCK!" Dean screamed at the TV in their private locker room, which startled Roman out of his deep thoughts.

"Wait, what? What happened?" Roman asked Seth who was sitting next to him shaking his head, muttering "he's gonna fuck shit up".

"Of course, the WWE app picked fail so Vickie lost her job, but Mr. McMahon thought it'd be a great idea to make Brad the new GM." Seth answered, running his fingers through his messed up two-toned locks (which was in desperate need of a touch up). Roman felt his stomach turn at his name and looked down at the floor. Those feelings he had for Brad came rushing back and hit him right in his face. He tried to avoid him on all costs, but now he had no choice.

"Watch him start putting us up against Mark. I bet your ass he will." Seth winced as he already felt himself being tossed around the ring by Mark.

"Yeah, we'll discuss that when the day comes..." Seth trailed off, rubbing his temples with his index fingers. Roman rubbed Seth's back cause he knew how people tend to take advantage of him and throw him around like a ragdoll in the ring. Dean already shows no mercy when he's wrestling, but when he hears Seth screaming in pain and he finally has a chance to tag him in, the person they were going against would be lucky to even make it out alive.

"I just wanna get back to the hotel. I don't wanna be here anymore." Dean said, and as soon as Seth looked up to say something, the door was already closing.

"Shit, let me go get him before he does something stupid." Seth hopped up out of his seat and dashed out the door, going to go get his very upset boyfriend.

"Great," Roman thought "Now I'm left here with nothing but my thoughts."

* * *

"Dean? Dean!" Seth yelled, chasing after Dean who was storming through the corridor crowded with their co-workers, some excited that Brad was the new GM and some with the same reaction Dean had just moments ago.

"Dean, I wish you'd slow the hell down!" Dean was muttering death threats underneath and snapping at people who were bumping into him.

"Dude, watch where the fuck you're going." Someone said. Dean immediately stopped and slowly looked over at the person who said that and narrowed his eyes.

"Watch who the fuck you're talking to, _Orton_." Dean spat, before walking again.

"God I fucking hate that guy." Randy mumbled, crossing his arms over his chest. In a blink of an eye, Dean had Randy pressed up against the wall by his neck.

"YOU DON'T EVEN KNOW ME!" Dean screamed in his face as Randy tried to shove him off.

"Dean!" Seth ran up to them and tried to push Dean away also, but Dean's grip on Randy only got tighter.

"Dean, calm down please! He's not worth it! You're going to lose your job if you keep this up!" Dean's eyes widened at that, and his grip on Randy started to loosen.

"Please... You're scaring me." Seth whispered the last part so Randy wouldn't hear. Dean looked over at Seth and finally dropped Randy to the floor.

"S-Seth, I-I... I'm..." Dean was at a loss for words. His anger got the best of him once again.

"Ambrose, Rollins, I want to speak to you in my office. Bring Reigns, we all need to have a discussion." said from his spot behind Seth and Dean. Their shoulders tensed up at his voice, and they knew they were in deep shit.

"I told you that they should've been fired a long time ago, Vince." Randy coughed, rubbing his sore neck. Dean really wanted to kick Randy, but that would probably cost him his job.

_"We're so screwed." _Seth said to himself.

* * *

aw shit dean look what you've done. learn how to control yo anger, boy.  
here's chapter 3 and sorta kind ambrollins? hey i couldn't keep them out of this fic.  
chapter 4 will be up sometime tomorrow! (if i don't get distracted as usual)

thanks for reading! i appreciate it.


	4. Chapter 4

***Be prepared, y'all. Rome's having dirty thoughts* **

* * *

_"Oh god, Brad..." Roman moaned. Brad was giving him the most heavenly blowjob he's ever received. Roman's eyes widened as Brad started to deepthroat him. "Brad, fuck! Shit, your mouth is heaven." Roman said, thrusting his hips upwards, making his cock go further down his throat than it already was. He's surprised Brad hadn't gagged yet. Brad placed his hands on Roman's hips and pinned them down to the bed. Pulling his cock out of his mouth, Brad kissed the head then ran the tip of his tongue along the pulsing vein on the underside of his dick. That was it for Roman. Brad quickly plunged his mouth back down onto Roman and sucked as fast as he could. Roman screamed his name as he released down Brad's throat. Brad gladly slurped it down, some of it spilling out of the sides of his mouth. He pulled off of him with a pop and licked his lips. "You taste good, babe." Brad said, crawling up his body to give him a kiss. Roman kissed him back, blushing when he tasted himself on his lips. "Thank you, love. I bet you taste better though." Roman muttered sleepily. Brad smiled as lust clouded his eyes once again. "I know you might be tired, but... Could you go another round?" Brad asked, putting on his best puppy eyes he could ever imagine. "With you? Always."_

* * *

"Roman? YO, ROME!" Roman let out a yelp and looked up at Seth who's face was inches away from his.

"Mr. McMahon wants to talk to us. ... You should get rid of that though." Seth was referring to the throbbing boner Roman had acquired from that little fantasy he just had.

"Oh, uh, yeah that. Um, w-when does he want to see us?" Roman stammered, a bit embarrassed that his friend noticed the tent he pitched.

"As soon as possible. Think of dead puppies, that always gets rid of mine." Roman cringed at the thought of a dead puppy laying in the middle of the street, and of course his boner had slowly went away.

"God, Seth. Now I know what goes through your mind when you're in the mood." Seth laughed and shoved Roman playfully.

"Oh shut the fuck up. Come on, lets go. Dean's waiting outside the door, he's beating himself up over this so bad." Seth sighed.

"What could've happened in less than 10 minutes?" Seth just gave Roman that "You really want to get punched in the face right now, don't you?" look, and Roman put his hands up in defense.

"Hey, a man can be curious!" Seth threw his head back and let out a dramatic sigh before looking back at Roman.  
"Dean decided it'd be cool to put his hands on one of the vets, and that vet was Orton. And just to our luck, Mr. McMahon was standing a few feet away watching it all go down." Roman's breath hitched in his throat.

"Fuck, why would he do that? God damnit, he needs to learn how to tone down that anger of his." Roman muttered, walking out the door and looking at the solemn Dean Ambrose sitting on the floor with his head in his hands, muttering how much of a fuck up he is.

"Dean, quit that. You're not a fuck up. You just have... slight anger issues and you don't know how to control them. Now come on, lets go talk to Vince. It won't be that bad."

"Rome, he already doesn't like me. The only reason why he tolerates me is because I'm a great wrestler, I cut good ass promos, and everyone basically loves me. That's about it." Dean stood up and shook his head. "You know what? I'm not even gonna stress it. Lets go and talk to the man. What's the worse that could happen?"

* * *

_"We should've stayed right where we were."_ Roman thought as he sat in front of Mr. McMahon with an anxious Dean and a terrified Seth. Vince brought up three things: Dean and Seth's relationship, Dean's anger problems, and if there was something going on between Rome and Brad.

"Why does it matter what goes on behind closed doors? Our relationship doesn't hurt anyone, who gives a damn what other people think? If we're happy, then isn't that good enough?" Dean argued. Roman stayed quiet the whole time they were talking about their relationship. He wasn't involved in it, so he really had no say so in the first place.

"You know that kind of stuff is frowned upon in this society, Ambrose. I can't risk you two getting exposed." Dean rolled his eyes and let out a bitter laugh.

"It's only frowned upon 'cause there are close-minded bigoted idiots in this world that need to keep their nose out of other people's business that doesn't involve them in any god damn way! If we get exposed, then whatever. I don't care about the spiteful comments people might send us, hell, we already get those types of comments! I love Seth, and nothing and **NO ONE** is **_EVER_** going to change that. Now, can we get to the other reasons why you wanted to talk to us?" Roman smirked to himself when he saw Vince's facial expression change from anger to defeat. He knew that Dean had a true argument, and there was no way he would be able to argue back after that.

"Your anger problems..." Vince began, but then Dean cut him off.

"I know I fucked up, trust me, I do." Dean's tone had changed. He didn't sound like he would blow his top anymore, he had calmed down and his voice got softer. "I know I shouldn't have put my hands on Orton. I felt like a monster. I scared Seth, I scared myself... I'll try my best to keep my anger under control, and if that doesn't work then I'll go to some anger management classes or something." Vince nodded and directed his attention to Roman.

"Mr. Reigns?"

"Yes, Sir?" As soon as Vince was about to open his mouth to continue, the door opened and they all looked over to see who was coming in. Roman's breath hitched in his throat, as Brad slowly shut the door back.

"I heard you needed to speak to me?" Brad asked. He looked at Dean and Seth, and his face flushed. He noticed they had their eyes locked on him, but Roman was looking down in his lap playing with his fingers.

"Yes, take a seat wherever you'd like to." Brad noticed the only seat that was available was the one next to Roman, who was sitting on the right side of Seth. Brad shakily sat down next to Roman, and he began looking him over. His hair gotten longer, he's gotten more muscular, this man was gorgeous. He couldn't believe he had pushed him away that day. Roman lifted up his head and saw that Brad was staring at him. When Brad locked eyes with him, he had to quickly turn his head away. His cheeks were heating up and he started to tap his foot erratically. He just wanted to get out of there as soon as possible.

"Is there something going on between you two too?" Vince finally said.

"No, we've never said a word to each other." Roman lied.

"Yeah, I don't like him like that. Trust me, I never will." Ouch. Roman felt like someone had just stabbed him in the back with a dull knife.

"Alright then. After we film Smackdown and Main Event tomorrow, you guys have the next three days off. I think everyone deserves to chill out for a little while."

"T-Thank you, Mr. McMahon." Was the last thing Roman said before he got up out of his chair and exited the room. He couldn't be in there anymore. He walked as far as possible away from the room. He didn't even know where he was going, in all honestly. He just needed to leave.

_"I don't like him like that. Trust me, I never will."_ Those words kept replaying over and over in his head. He had walked out of the arena and just collapsed onto his knees in front of a tree. He knew he was taking this way out of context, but those words hurt him so bad. He was shaking, his head was spinning, his cheeks were wet and his vision was blurry for some odd reason. Roman touched his cheek and looked at his hand. He was crying. He was actually crying.

_"Maybe I should go out with the guys tonight. And this time, they're gonna be the ones dragging my ass back to the bus."_ Roman thought to himself as he wiped his cheeks with the back of his hand. That's exactly what he's gonna do. Drown his sorrows out with liquor. Sounds like a good idea.

* * *

"Christ, he's heavier than I would expect him to be." Dean said as he shoved a half asleep roman Roman face first into the king sized bed that was in the back of their bus.

"I really fucking hate Brad." Seth muttered, crossing his arms. Even though he absolutely hated the fact that Roman decided to get shitfaced tonight, he had to repay the favor.

"We need to talk to him. I hate seeing him like this, Seth." Dean said, rolling Roman over onto his side and pulling the covers over his drunken body.

"We need to talk to who? Brad? I'm not going near that son of a bitch. If I do then I'm going to be the one losing my job, because I swear I will stomp that mother fucker 6 feet underground for doing this to Roman."

"Seth, baby..." Dean began. "As much as I think it would be sexy to watch you take your anger out on Brad, I don't think that's a smart idea. Like you said to me earlier, I can't have you lose your job. I need you." Dean stood in front of Seth and wrapped his arms around his waist. Dean kissed his lips gently, and Seth gladly returned the kiss.

"I love you, babe." Seth whispered, resting his forehead against Dean's.

"I love you too. Now lets get out of here and let Rome get some sleep." Dean said, gently pushing Seth out of the room and shutting the door behind them. Brad was sure to get an earful tomorrow.

* * *

This chapter was mega shitty. I'm sorry you guys have to deal with this crap ugh.  
In the words of Mark Henry's theme song: _Somebody's gon get dey ass kicked. _I'm sorry lmfao.  
Chapter 4! Woo! I have no idea how long I'm going to make this story, but hopefully if I don't lose interest in it it'll be over 10 chapters.  
More Ambrollins! Yeeee! ... why didn't i just make this an ambrollins story? *sigh*  
Don't worry, you'll have... um... Breigns soon? idk i guess that'll be their ship name.

OK LET ME STOP RAMBLING, hope you guys enjoyed this chapter!


	5. Chapter 5

_I'd like to thank rosalie underhay & Devil's Favorite Daughter for the reviews. I appreciate your kind words, and you're the reason why I push myself to write and update on a daily basis. Hope you enjoy this chapter, guys. This one's for you. _

* * *

_This life is way too short to get caught up and all mixed up when I  
just want you to love me back,  
Why can't you just love me back?  
_

* * *

_Roman Reigns._

That gorgeous mother fucker Brad pushed away. The man who Brad dreamed of having. Caring, sensitive, adorable, he was the perfect package everyone always talked about, and he pushed that all away. He would've had it all, but he continued to hurt him. He didn't want to, but he couldn't admit that he loved him. Roman knew it, he knew it, so why couldn't he just say it instead of putting Roman through all of this pain?

_Brad Maddox._

The man who kept breaking his heart 24/7, the man Roman was hopelessly in love with, the man who would never love him back... But he just kept falling harder for him anyways. He tried so, SO hard to move on, but him being the general manager now, it was hard to avoid him. He had to man up, but that's easier said than done. Why must being in love hurt so much?

* * *

**_July 18th_**

Roman had laid in bed all day. He hasn't tried to get up and do anything, he just can't. He's physically, mentally, and emotionally exhausted. He felt empty. Not even his friends, who so desperately tried to cheer him up could help. He appreciated their effort, but no matter how hard he tried to be happy just for them, he would always break down behind doors.

Dean and Seth talked to Brad the day after the Mr. McMahon incident, and Brad had told them that he was in love with Roman. He made them promise that they wouldn't tell Roman, that he needed to tell him himself. Surprisingly they agreed, but they gave him a week. If he didn't tell him by then, then they would tell him themselves.

"Rome, someone wants to see you." Dean said from the doorway of the bedroom. After the Smackdown and Main Event recordings, they all got on a flight and went back to Pensacola, Florida to stay with Roman the next three days. Roman didn't groan or protest, he just stayed quiet. He heard Dean sigh and walk over to the bed, sitting on the end of it. "Roman, I'm genuinely worried about you. When's the last time you ate?"

"I haven't had an appetite." Roman said, his voice rough and scratchy from not talking much. His head was covered with the pillows, so his speech came out muffled.

"That's not what I asked you, man." Dean said, crawling up the bed and moving the pillow so he could hear him better. All that could be seen was a mess of frizzy dark hair.

"Yesterday afternoon." Roman answered.

"Roman, really?"

"I get nauseous at the smell of food, and when I do attempt to eat it just comes back up anyways." Dean wanted to cry. He hated seeing Roman like this. He hoped that the reason Brad was downstairs was to finally fess up to him.

"I just want to see you happy, Roman. That's all. I can't stand seeing you beat yourself up like this. I... I'll be downstairs." Dean got up and quickly walked out the room. He didn't want to get emotional in front of him, he had enough problems as it is, crying wouldn't help at all.

"How is he?" Brad asked Dean when he saw him walk down the stairs, but Dean didn't answer him. He went straight into the kitchen to get a bottle of water, cause all of a sudden his throat felt dry.

"I'll go talk to him. You can go talk to Roman now." Seth said before getting up and walking into the kitchen to check on Dean. Brad was extremely nervous. How bad was Roman? How bad could he be? He push those thoughts aside and made his way upstairs to his room.

When he walked into the room, he noticed that Roman was laying on his back staring up at the ceiling. He didn't hear him come in because he had his headphones on and his music on full volume. Brad carefully shut the door and stood there. What was he supposed to say again? Why was he even here? He always lost his train of thought when he was around Roman.

He finally grew a pair of balls and walked over to the bed, sitting at the same spot Dean was sitting at before. Roman didn't feel the bed dip when Brad sat down, so he was still unaware he was there. Brad sighed. He was anxious and he really wanted to talk to Roman, but he was afraid. Brad stayed quiet for a little while, until Roman started to shift. Brad's hands started shaking, his palms were getting sweaty, and his breathing sped up. Roman reached over and grabbed his phone off of the nightstand, stopping the music. He removed his headphones and put them back on the stand.

"R-Roman?" Brad forced out. Roman shot up at Brad's voice and stared at him in disbelief.

"What the hell are you doing here?" That came out harsher than what he intended it to, but Brad just brushed it off.

"I... Um... I wanted... To t-talk to you." Brad stammered, clasping his hands together and staring down into his lap.

"About?" Roman obviously knew what it was about, but he immensely wanted to hear what he had to say.

"About what happened in January. I remember, Roman. I remember every single thing that happened that night. The kisses, the cuddling, everything. I'm sorry I didn't come back. I was scared, honestly. I still am. I'm scared of loving you, cause I don't want you to hurt me. But I noticed that I'm the on hurting you. I'm so sorry for putting you and your friends through this. I love you. I'm in love with you, and I'm that's not going to change anytime soon. I want to be with you. I want to be yours. I really do. When I wake up in the morning, I swear I won't forget any of this happened. I just hope you'll be able to forgive me-" Brad got cut off by Roman cupping his cheeks and pressing his lips against his forcefully.

The kiss wasn't rough at all, it was filled with nothing but passion and need. Brad grabbed a handful of Roman's skin-tight black v neck and pulled him closer. Roman ran the tip of his tongue across Brad's bottom lip, and Brad gladly parted his lips to grant Roman access. Roman placed his hands on Brad's hips and pulled him into his lap which Brad straddled. Roman slipped his tongue into Brad's mouth and started to lap at his tongue, and that resulted in Brad letting out deep, quiet moans as he lapped back. They finally pulled away to catch their breath.

"Say you love me."

"I love you, Roman."

"Say it again." Roman begged, wrapping his arms around Brad's waist and clinging onto him.

"I love you _so_ fucking much."

"Don't stop saying it. Don't." Roman buried his face into Brad's neck, a smile plastered on his face. A genuine _smile_.

"I love you, baby. I love you so much." Brad ran his fingers through Roman's hair, loving the feeling of being in his arms again.

"God, I... I'm speechless right now. I'm so fucking happy. Holy shit." Roman laughed, squeezing Brad tightly.

"I'm happy too, I feel kinda weird though." Brad muttered, looking down at him. Roman looked up and gave him a confused look.

"What do you mean?"

"I feel, um, I don't know. Like a weight has been lifted off my shoulders. I feel... content. I feel at ease. Is this what being with the one you love feels like?" Brad asked, happy to see color return to Roman's eyes. They weren't the slate grey he saw before, they were now a vivid deep blue.

"Yeah, that's what that feels like. Feels good, doesn't it?" Roman asked, cocking his head to the side. Brad chuckled, nodding slowly.

"Yeah... It feels amazing. Does this mean that we're together now?"

"If that's what you want this to mean."

"Of course. I want to be yours."

"Well I want to ask you properly. Brad Maddox, will you be my boyfriend?" A huge smile spread across Brad's face when he said those words.

"Yes. Definitely yes." Brad said, punctuating it with a kiss. Roman gladly returned the kiss before pulling away and nuzzling his neck.

"I need to shower," Roman began before his growling stomach interrupted him. "And I should probably eat something too." He chuckled, pushing his hair back to get it out of his face.

"Yeah, that would probably be a good idea considering you haven't left this room since you've gotten back here." Brad teased. Roman rolled his eyes and gently pushed Brad out of his lap.

"Yea, whatever. If you want to go downstairs you can. You should tell Dean that I'm alive and breathing and that he can stop worrying about me now." Roman said, standing up and stretching his arms above his head, hearing his joints crack at the lack of use.

"Ah fuck, I should probably hit the gym tomorrow." Brad had zoned out as soon as his eyes landed on Roman's ass that was covered by a pair of loose-fitting black boxers. _"Fuck, that's mine."_ Brad thought, licking his lips.

"View distracting I'm guessing?" Roman smirked when Brad looked up at him embarrassed that he was caught staring.

"S-Sorry." Brad's cheeks were a pale red as he scratched the back of his neck awkwardly.

"No need to apologize. You're allowed to stare, I don't mind." Roman reassured him.

"Good. Now go ahead and shower. I'll be downstairs." Brad said, standing up and leaving a feather light kiss on his cheek. Roman smiled and walked off into the bathroom that was connected with his room and shut the door.

* * *

"HOLY FUCKING SHIT, HE LIVES!" Dean screamed, dashing straight to Roman who had just gotten finished getting dressed and nearly tackling him as he bear hugged him.

"Damn, man! Crossfit is definitely paying off!" Roman laughed as he hugged his best friend back.

"How ya feeling? Are you hungry?" Dean asked, burying his face into his chest and inhaling deeply. "I see you showered."

"This is why you're my friend." Roman chuckled. "I feel a lot better, I'm starving, and yea I took a nice refreshing shower. ... You gonna let go of me anytime soon?"

"Soon? Nah. Later? Probably."

"Deaaaan!" Roman whined, trying to peel Dean's arms from him.

"Alright, fine!" Dean laughed, unwrapping his arms from around Roman's waist.

"Thank you very much. Now, where's our boys at?" Dean pointed to the kitchen where their boyfriends were at making lunch.

"I'm so thankful for having Seth, you know? He keeps me grounded, he's my world, I'm so lucky to have a man like him..." Dean smiled, watching Seth and Brad dab whipped cream on each others noises with their index fingers.

"God damn they act like total divas." Roman said, crossing his arms and shaking his head. "But yeah man, I understand. Even though these past few months have been pretty bumpy, I'm glad to finally have Brad in my arms once and for all. He's just... I don't know. I'm flustered."

"I have a question." Roman looked at Dean so he knew that he was listening. Dean lowered his voice so Seth nor Brad would hear. "I... Should I propose to Seth?" Dean asked, stuffing his hands into his jacket pockets. Roman smiled widely and nodded.

"Go for it. I was wondering when you were gonna pop the big question. You two need to get married. You're inseparable. Dean and Seth Ambrose. See? It even sounds perfect."

"You are literally the greatest friend anyone could ask for. Thanks, Rome. Could you help me go engagement ring shopping tomorrow though? I'm not good at that shit at all."

"Of course, man. It'll be easy, no worries." Roman assured, putting a hand on Dean's shoulder. "Now let's go keep those two from making a complete mess of my kitchen." Roman said, walking into the kitchen with Dean.

"Y'all having fun in here?" Roman asked, looking at Seth and Brad who were wiping whipped cream off their noses.

"Absolutely. You enjoy your shower?" Brad walked over to the oven then opened it to check on the cupcakes.

"Yeah, would've been a lot better if you were in there with me." Roman's words made Brad's cock twitch in the confinement of his jeans.

"Oh, really? Next time we should save water and shower together then." Brad flirted, closing the oven door. "Cupcakes are almost ready." Brad said, leaning back against the cool granite kitchen counter.

Roman's eyes widened at the mention of sweets. He hasn't had a cupcake in the longest, and just the thought of it made his mouth water. "You guys made us cupcakes?" Roman asked.

"Yep. I made chocolate ones just for you. Hope you don't mind, I didn't know your favorite." Brad smirked. He may or may not have asked Seth what was Roman's favorite cupcake flavor.

"I love you." Brad chuckled and walked over to stand in front of Roman.

"Love you too." Brad tilted his head up and kissed him as gentle as possible. Roman smiled against his lips and kissed the smaller man back.

"I find it really cute that you're shorter than me." Roman pointed out.

"Shut up, I hate it when people point out how short I am." Brad said with a pout.

"Hey, it's really cute okay? So don't get offended by it, babe." Brad smiled when Roman called him babe. He'd have to get used to that.

"I'll let it slide this one time, okay?"

"Fine with me, _Shorty_." Roman said just to piss him off even more.

"TAKE THAT BACK OR YOU WON'T BE GETTING ANY CUPCAKES."

"I'M SORRY! I take it back!" Roman shrieked, pulling his boyfriend into his arms. "I'm sorry!"

Dean and Seth were watching the couple interact, and they were glad to see that they were happy with each other. They made a cute and amusing couple.

"It's alright!" Brad laughed at Roman's childish behavior. "You'll still get your cupcakes, man. No worries"

* * *

The rest of their day was filled with Roman having multiple orgasms over how good the cupcakes were, Dean getting terrible sunburn from staying outside in the backyard pool for too long, and Seth taking shots off of Dean. Okay, that may have gotten a bit out of hand, but that's what guest bedrooms are for.

* * *

"Your bed is really fucking comfortable." Brad mumbled from underneath the covers, rolling around until he finally stretched out horizontally all the way across the bed.

"Aye man, make room for me. I'm exhausted." Roman chuckled, stripping down to nothing but his underwear. Brad poked his head out from underneath just to get a look at Roman.

"Damn, babe. I see you lift." Roman smirked, looking himself over.

"Me? Nah, you must be looking at the wrong person." Roman walked over to the bed and crawled underneath the covers. "Christ, how can you survive underneath here? It's like a sauna without the steam."

"I wouldn't mind seeing you all hot and sweaty coming out of a sauna."

"Damn, Brad, you startin' to sound like my fangirls now." Roman joked, pulling the covers off of them so they could breathe.

"What can I say? My man has looks that could kill." Brad rolled over onto his side to face Roman. Roman smiled, locking eyes with Brad. He was so happy that he could finally call him his man. If anyone tries to lay their hands on him though, shit's going down.

"I'm going ring shopping with Dean tomorrow. He's going to pop the big question to Seth sometime soon." Roman told him, folding his arms behind his head and looking up at the ceiling. Brad shuffled around until he was able to lay his head on Roman's chest and slid his leg on top of his.

"Today turned out pretty good." Roman muttered, slipping his arm around Brad's shoulders and pulling him closer.

"Yeah... I'm exhausted though. And you have things to do tomorrow, so we should probably sleep."Brad yawned, shutting his eyes.

"Goodnight, babe. Oh, congratulations on getting your push by the way." Brad smiled, kissing his neck.

"Thanks. It's extremely weird to me. I'm used to Vickie yelling at me for no clear reason. Now, I get to yell at people for no clear reason." Roman chuckled, running his fingers through Brad's hair.

"Hey, as long as you don't get loud with me, Dean, or Seth then have fun." Roman said, grabbing the covers and pulling them over their bodies.

"Mm, yeah. Night, Ro. I love you."

"I love you too, Brad." Was the last thing they said before they both drifted off to a peaceful slumber.

* * *

YAY THEY'RE TOGETHER WOOP WOOP LETS CELEBRATE.  
... there's still drama coming up ahead though. drama and cuddling. lots and lots of cuddling.

i stayed up _all _night writing this. really, i haven't slept in 30 hours. i hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, cause i sure as hell did.

alright, time for me to go get some sleep, peace.

PS. this one was inspired by listening to The Spill Canvas on repeat the whole time I was writing. Thanks for making music, guys.


End file.
